


Thoughts and Observations

by Lynn_StarDragon



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_StarDragon/pseuds/Lynn_StarDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the littlest things make the biggest impressions, and maybe the obstacles in life aren't half the hurdles we think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Vihtalaini.

 

Sometimes when he looked across the room of the blow up house at the other man he could almost see himself growing into that kind of self-confident individual who could pull off a vividly green suit and the power cords of an epic electric guitar solo.

Then the rain would start and all the lines of Greedler's body would go sharp and hard, possibly remembering a future he was trying to prevent.

Onceler would only sigh then and hope that time and pancakes really could heal all wounds.

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"Our mother is a heartless, money-hungry, unmitigated bitch, and don't tell me that's not true; when's the last time she spoke to you?"

Onceler hadn't been able to answer his future self right away leading to the time-traveler folding his arms over his chest and giving him a jaded look.

"If you think she loves you for who you really are then why did she turn you into me?"

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"--and the marshmallows help supplement the dietary needs of all the animals as compensation for all the fruit I use in my jams and the flapjacks themselves."

Greedler didn't say anything for a long long moment as he looked over the notes and spreadsheets and other odds and ends scattered over the dinning table.

He didn't have to, in the end, Onceler still managed to catch the ghost of his approving smile.

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

Playing in the town square had just been a way to earn some money before he altered his personal history and negated his own existence, a practical pastime.

Then the children and the people had started to gather and they sat and they listened and slowly he'd added words to the guitar riffs and wove stories about the beauty of the natural world where everything grew in vibrant rainbows of green where brown bar ba-loots played and humming fish swam and swami swans flew.

Somehow Greedler found himself enjoying the role of educator after so long as an eradicator, and a small part of him hoped he'd never disappear.

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"That would be true, if we were still aging," Onceler had stated offhandedly with a casual air as he turned over another batch of flapjacks.

Greedler had almost choked to death on his French-pan-waffle, a puff of powdered sugar escaping from between his lips.

"Yeah," Onceler plated them up and sealed them for transport to sell in town, "about a month after you showed up I noticed that we didn't really need to shave anymore, not that we shaved much to begin with," he reached over to grab another jar of freshly packed preserves and stored it in his work basket too, "but given the signs I'd say we're a self-contained paradox because you'll always exist as long as there's a chance I'll turn into you, and you're the only thing keeping me from turning into you, so, um," he looked over his shoulder meekly with a bit of an unsure smile at the other's dumbfounded face, "don't die."

 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

"Oh, good, you two finally came to your senses and mated."

Onceler started to sputter incoherencies as he tried to hide himself under the safety of the covers and Greedler groped over the side of the bed for one of his boots to throw. 

The Lorax had just laughed and ducked behind a chair, "If you thought this was going to end any other way, you're even crazier than you look."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Lorax fic, so feedback is love.
> 
> You can read and reblog it on tumblr [here.](http://heartlessdarkness-mun.tumblr.com/post/78925959973/lorax-fanfic-thoughts-and-observations)


End file.
